18, mas haya de un Androide
by Andy-n.n
Summary: En este fic, se narran las diversas situaciones que debio de haber vivido 18 como humana que le convirtieron en un ser cuya meta era asesinar a Goku y a toda la humanidad, como castigo a lo que ella había sufrido. Pasen, lean, y comenten
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es un proyecto, mi primer proyecto de hecho, en el cual intentare explicar un poco sobre la vida del Androide 18, desde donde su vida como Androide inicio, su transformación y un poco de lo que sufrió, este primer capítulo es introductorio, sin embargo crucial. Espero que no sea tan malo y les agrade.

- ¿Alcanzas a distinguir las luces de la ciudad?- pregunto su acompañante emocionado, la suavidad de su voz al contacto con sus oídos, susurrante, sus labios pegados a su oído, le provocaron esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad que sólo él podía darle.  
- Si, las veo- respondió casi sin aliento  
- Algún día iremos ahí y nos daremos una gran vida, - dijo mientras se dejaba caer al pasto que cubría la colina donde se encontraban. La hierba estaba húmeda por el rocío, era bastante o muy temprano, todo dependía de quien lo viera.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo la vida aquí? - se atrevió a preguntar, normalmente lo apoyaba en sus deseos, dejaba crecer las esperanzas, dejaba que contara todas sus fantasías, ambiciones y ella lo único que le gustaba era que ella estaba contemplada en ellas  
- Akane mira el cielo- le dijo él con una sonrisa, - las estrellas brillan por sobré nosotros, y nosotros las contemplamos asombrados desde las penumbras - Akane estaba maravillada con el cielo nocturno  
- pero en la ciudad no puedes ver las estrellas- comento ella  
- Claro que no, la luz de las ciudades es demasiada, nosotros vemos las estrellas brillar y ellas nos ignoran, pero en una ciudad es al revés, ellas nos ven y nosotros a ellas no.  
Solo pudo guardar silencio mientras caminaban hacia la pequeña Villa donde vivían.  
- aquí también nos podemos dar una gran vida- dijo ella,  
- Tu no debes trabajar en el campo, tus manos no merecen ser maltratas ni tu ropa debe de estar sucia o desgarrada, tu deberías de ser atendida, vestir la mejor ropa, y que tus manos vuelvan a ser tan suaves como antes.  
- mis manos - dijo ella con un susurro, él se las tomo antes de despedirla  
- son hermosas- dijo antes de besarlas en forma de despedida. - mañana partiremos a la ciudad, será al medio día,  
- Pero... No estoy preparada- dijo ella con pena, evitando mirarle a los ojos- no puedo hacerlo, aquí me necesitan  
- Partiré a las 12 del día, contigo o sin ti - dijo con resignación  
Entro a su casa, había un olor de tranquilidad, no era una casa grande, era pequeña apenas dos habitaciones, la casa era de madera y el aroma de leña recién apagada, encendió el foco y la casa quedo iluminada, dejando ver a su hermano recostado sobre el sofá, frente a la pequeña chimenea que más que algo estético era para mantenerlos calientes durante los crudos inviernos.  
- bastante tarde, ¿no crees?- le dijo su hermano mientras ella pasaba evitando hacer ruido - ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto irritado  
- No es de tu interés - respondió con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba la chamarra desgastada y se quitaba los zapatos  
- ¿qué has dicho? - grito molesto  
- Que no es de tu interés - repitió con cautela  
- escucha Akane- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella - las cosechas no serán tan buenas este año, no es momento de que te pongas con esa actitud, no es tiempo de que actúes como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas  
- ¿por qué me tomas?, no soy una cualquiera, y no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así, como si yo fuera la irresponsable - dijo señalándole la botella de Sake que estaba cerca del sofá casi vacía  
- estúpida - dijo atravesándole el rostro con una bofetada que la derribo. La dejo tirada mientras el volvió a el sofá y daba un gran trago a la botella sonriendo con malicia.  
Se despertó por el frío, un amanecer helado, estaba sobre el sofá, su mano fue instintivamente hacia su mejilla y la descubrió adolorida, tal vez tendría algún moretón.  
Se puso de pie y al hacerlo una nota de su hermano cayo  
" Iré a la ciudad, volveré al medio día"  
Con su hermano fuera ella tendría que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo por su cuenta, apenas desayuno una manzana que había cortada la mañana del día pasado.  
Antes de salir miro el viejo reloj, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, eran muy tarde y apenas había alimentado a los pocos animales que tenían cuando su hermano llego junto su rostro estaba desencajado por la ira, tenía la ropa con algunas manchas de sangre.  
- tenemos que irnos- grito, ella no entendía, y coloco la cubeta donde estaba el alimento para las aves con singular tranquilidad - ¡No me has entendido! ¡Tenemos que irnos!  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida, ya que al salir del corral, su hermano tiró de ella con determinación  
- Toma algunas cosas, un poco dinero tal vez- le ordeño mientras él se dirigía a la Salita en busca del bote donde guardaban algo de dinero- olvídalo- le grito mientras con el bote en brazo tomaban a una desorientada Akane, había visto a su hermano en múltiples facetas, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, parecía estar incontrolable, al borde de un abismo y a punto de colapsar.  
Subieron a la camioneta y acelero por la toscas callejuelas de la Villa, Akane se giró con la esperanza de ver de que huían, la escena era aterradora,  
- Se están acercando- le dijo a su hermano quien acelero aún más ante las protestas del motor, ella estaba impactada, veía como algunas camionetas verde militar les seguían, destruyendo la pequeña Villa que ellos llamaban hogar, tomando como apresados a los pobladores que intentaban huir, un segundo de paz vino a su mente, tal vez él ya estaba muy lejos y no sería prisionero de los que habían atacado.  
Un giro brusco de pronto atrajo su atención al frente, por poco y chocaban de frente con una camioneta que en seguida se puso a seguirlos, pronto tenían a dos camionetas siguiéndolos, iban directo al bosque, los árboles cada vez eran más difíciles de esquivar, su hermano parecía estar fuera de sí, aceleraba hasta los límites de la camioneta, de pronto un árbol surgió "de la nada" frente a ellos y se dieron de lleno contra el mismo, apenas se había salvado de recibir el impacto pues su hermano estiro su brazo dispuesto a protegerla, luego sintió un golpe desde atrás, se giró temerosa y encontró con que una de las camionetas de los perseguidores había chocado con ellos, pudo ver con claridad como los pasajeros sangraban, como uno de ellos había traveseado el cristal delantero y tenía medio cuerpo a fuera,  
- Huye- escucho como un susurro, provenía de su moribundo hermano, ella con el instinto de supervivencia a tope salió corriendo, subió a la colina con rapidez gracias a la adrenalina, volteo a ver hacia abajo, y vio como el cuerpo de su hermano era arrastrado hasta una de las camionetas llena de personas, sintió la aguda y enferma mirada de los asesinos aquellos y retomo su carrera, por muy rápida que fuera, y estando herida, sentía los pasos de sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca, salió de pronto a la cima de una colina, a lo lejos puso distinguir una masculina figura en "su" árbol, quiso gritar que se fuera pero no pudo pues fue tacleada y llevada al suelo por un hombre,  
- Ahí hay uno más- grito el mismo hombre subiendo a su cuerpo para atarle dándole un par de golpes que la mandaron a la inconsciencia, no sin antes distinguir como la figura de aquel hombre que tanto amaba volvía a la Villa, tal vez en su búsqueda, ella misma había llevado el mal sobre ese hombre.

Sintió el suelo frío bajo su cuerpo adormecido, era un piso de piedra, abrió los ojos con lentitud, al menos uno de sus ojos fue abierto, ella lo sentía, pero no distinguía más que la propia oscuridad, volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando concentrarse, pero no podía, sentía su cuerpo tan ajeno, como si en cualquier momento pudiera verse a sí misma en tercera persona, pudieron haber pasado horas o segundos cuando el sonido de un niño llorar la trajo de vuelta a la vida, abrió su ojo izquierdo dudosa de por qué el derecho seguía cerrado se llevó una mano hasta ahí, y sintió un dolor tremendo, ¿abra sido a causa del golpe de su hermano? Acaso estaba despertando en el suelo de su casa en la cabaña, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño suyo? Pero pronto deseo de verdad que fuera un sueño, porque las pocas imágenes que su ojo le enviaban demostraban oscuridad, y sólo una pequeña luz, sintió dolor, dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si la hubieran molido a palos, lo cual era probable considerando la situación pasada. Pronto unos pasos confiados y firmes trajeron más luz, ella solo distinguió un par de zapatos oscuros dejando una vela de cera en la celda donde ella estaba, para así notar que no estaba sola, para nada sola, había otra mujer con un niño de unos cinco años quienes se abrazaban intentando darse calor, estaba profundamente dormidos y no parecían estar tan heridos como ella, se arrastró hasta una de las esquinas de la celda fría, y se recargó en la pared atrayendo sus piernas adoloradas a su vientre abrazándose a sí misma para no perder calor, e ignorando las protestas de su adolorido cuerpo el cual le exigía que cambiara de posición, desde su posición elevo la mirada y a lo lejos, ella supuso sería en la celda de enfrente había una ventana, donde a través de los barrotes podía distinguir las estrellas, que como tantas veces la miraban burlonas.  
Se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol cruzaron por la ventana, directo hacia ella, el lugar era predominantemente oscuro, pero se podía ver o distinguir el lugar, y eso incluía las heridas, se alarmo al ver su cuerpo lleno d moretones y algo de sangre.  
La mujer le era desconocida, no parecía ser de su Villa, había despertado poco después que ella, le dirigió una mirada mordaz y Akane supo que no podrían ser "amigas" el niño estaba aún dormido sobre su regazo, parecía desnutrido, y harapiento, no tenía zapatos al igual que su madre, quien no vestía mejores galas que él, paso toda la mañana o lo que pareció ser toda la mañana sin moverse, el niño se había despertado hacia un par de horas y había pedido algo a su madre en un idioma que ella no entendió, la madre le respondió algo en esa misma lengua pero parecía ser una negativa, los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron, mientras su niño jugaba con un par de piedras, parecía ignorar la presencia de Akane, quien sólo podía mirar a sabiendas de que lo que digiera no sería entendido por el niño o la madre y tampoco es que tuviera algo que decir; de todas formas que se podía decir en una situación como esa ¿y a ti como te capturaron? ¿Dónde conseguiste esa cobija? No planeaba hacer esas preguntas claro que no, serían tontas.

Al mediodía cuando el hambre se empezaba a volver un incordio un guardia apareció, vestía un uniforme militar verde con dos R a modo de logo, arrojo dos barras de pan por la celda, una en dirección de la mujer y otra en dirección de ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada extraña como si estuviera desnudándola ahí mismo, la mujer la miro con preocupación antes de partir su pan y ofrecer un cuarto de su pan al niño quien lo devoro con rapidez, ella con trabajos había alcanzado el de ella y lo sintió duro y seco, sin embargo tras no haber comido por un par de días le parecía un manjar, no llevaba la mitad de su pan cuando escucho el llanto del niño, quien parecía tener más hambre, y la mujer no podía darle más comida pues había terminado su porción, el niño lloraba afligido, Akane sintió lástima y tomando sólo la mitad de su pan para ella misma decidió regalar su pan insegura de cuando volvería a probar comida de nuevo  
- niño- le llamo, su voz apenas era audible como un lamento, pero el niño se giró a verla y con inseguridad tomo el pan luego de esto dijo unas palabras, a Akane le supusieron un agradecimiento, El Niño devoro su comida con ansias la mujer por su parte le envió una mirada de puro agradecimiento.  
A la mañana siguiente ya podía abrir ambos ojos, los cuales cada vez respondían mejor a la falta de luz, y su cuerpo parecía estar más estable, al menos ya no le dolía tanto hacer el más mínimo movimiento.  
Tomo una piedra y sobre la pared dibujó dos rayas, para así poder contabilizar el tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro desde que había despertado, la mujer se rió, tras ver lo que ella hacía, se puso de pie, tomo la vela y alumbro partes diferentes de la celda, cientos de líneas como las que había hecho ella adornaban la celda, dijo algo en su lenguaje, y le vela término por consumirse antes de que Akane llegara a contabilizar más de 300 líneas, pero bien podían haber miles.

Paso una semana bajo la misma rutina, le daban un pan al día y un vaso de agua un día sí y otro no, recibían una vela nueva cada dos días, su cuerpo estaba sanando un poco más rápido de lo normal y le costaba trabajo concentrarse en todo, compartía su pan con la mujer y el otro niño; sus ojos le respondían cada vez mejor a escasa luz, pudiendo describir ahora a sus compañeros de celda, la mujer tendría unos cuarenta años, bien pudieron haber sido menos, su rostro estaba demacrado, ojeroso y delgado, sin embargo tenía algo que indicaba que bajo otras condiciones sería bello, su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto y lleno de suciedad, enmarañado y descuidado, su ropa no eran más que harapos que apenas cubrían su huesudo cuerpo, sus manos eran finas y largas, estaba pálida, de ese color que sólo era posible en alguien que tenía años, incluso décadas sin recibir más que la escasa luz que emitía una vela, sus ojos eran dignos reflejos de los tormentos que había sufrido ahí, Akane miro y se miró a sí misma en un par de años, no imaginaba su cuerpo rebajado a puro hueso, al desgaste físico y a ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, ella añoraba algo más, ella necesitaba verse a la altura de las estrellas, necesitaba ir a la ciudad, ahí donde fuese como fuese las estrellas se verían opacadas por la brillante luz de una enorme ciudad y no como ahora que sólo tenía una vela y la misma luz de las estrellas como una cruel burla.  
El niño, por otra parte, era muy pequeño para su edad, tendría unos cuatro años, una sonrisa vacía, apagada, la sonrisa de alguien que no conocía otra cosa que no fueran desgracias, vestía una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y nada más, sin embargo el niño no parecía sentirse avergonzado por su desnudes, no existía parecido entre la mujer y él, nada que indicara que fueran madre e hijo, más que el actuar maternal de ella para con él.  
Con los días y el aburrimiento, además de que con su cuerpo un tanto repuesto pudo "apreciar" su entorno, las paredes eran de piedra sólida, tenía vecinos que eran igual de silenciosos que ellos, algunas veces escuchaba breves murmullos, algunos estaban en su idioma, pero no por eso eran comprensibles, y otros en lenguas desconocidas, de vez en cuando escucho el sonido de un cuerpo ser arrastrado, otras los gemidos dolorosos de alguien, el abrir y cerrar de las celdas, el paseo de los guardias, sus oídos se estaban agudizando, y podía distinguir cada vez más sonidos; siguió recibiendo miradas pervertidas por parte de los guardias y miradas angustiosas por parte de su compañera de celda, su relación con el niño mejoro, al menos ya no se acercaba con temor a recibir el trozo de pan que ella le daba.

Era de noche, el sonido de alguien o algo siendo arrastrado en esa dirección la despertó, la otra mujer ya estaba despierta, y estaba cerca de la reja, observando vacíamente lo que fuese que estuvieran trayendo los guardias con sonoras carcajadas, ella se acercó tras recibir la señal de su compañera para que se acercara, lo hizo silenciosamente, y se impactó al ver aquella escena:  
Un hombre era arrastrado casi inconsciente y bastante herido a la celda de enfrente, ella miraba horrorizada como a pesar de todo el hombre estaba consciente y era golpeado y recibía insultos,  
- ¿qué vez?- le dijo uno de los guardias, su compañera sabiamente había cerrado los ojos fingiendo dormir, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con las manos sujetando los barrotes con fuerza, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas- también hay para ti- le dijo tirando un golpe en su dirección, claro que no estuvo cerca de darle, pues estaba del otro lado, sonrió al ver la mueca horrorizada que se formó en su rostro- que suerte tienes de estar ahí- le dijo mientras el cuerpo de aquel hombre era arrojado al interior de la celda, la puerta se cerró bruscamente y los guardias se retiraron asustando a los curiosos que se habían acercado a sus rejas a observar.  
Estuvo hasta el amanecer en esa posición, observando el desfigurado hombre que estaba en aquella celda, que había sido desocupada apenas el día anterior, el hombre no parecía dar muestras de volver en sí, había algo en ese hombre que le parecía inusualmente conocido, sin embargo estaba en una posición en la cual no podía distinguir mucho de aquel hombre.

Al mediodía de ese día, recibió como cada día su pan, sin embargo el guardia se acercó demasiado a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus dedos, le dijo algo en un idioma extraño y le dio el pan, ella no entendió nada sin embargo se reprimió a si misma por continuar tan cerca de la reja de su celda, su lugar estaba en una esquina, donde los guardias no podían apreciarla por completo, el guardia giro su mirada hacia el cuerpo de aquel hombre, tomo su macana y le puso boca arriba, este se removió y recibió el pan sobre el rostro, con lo duro que era el pan era el equivalente a recibir una pedrada, el guardia se rio un poco y continuo entregando el alimento, Akane como su costumbre dictaba le tendió el pan al niño quien la recibió permaneciendo a su lado observando el cuerpo de aquel hombre quien poco a poco parecía estar consciente de su situación.

-No te muevas- le pidió Akane, tras notar los intentos del hombre por incorporarse, el hombre le obedeció, y lentamente introdujo el pan a su boca, giro su rostro y Akane pudo comprobar la identidad de aquel hombre, un rostro familiar, una persona que era importante para ella, estaba en la celda de enfrente, con el cuerpo molido a palos, con los ojos vacíos y su ropa hecha girones, y todo por su culpa.

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya quedado tan sádico, pero bueno la vida de Akane (no sé si así se haya llamado de _verdad_, pero creo que Akane es un nombre que se puede aceptar) no debió de haber sido rosas para que ella odiara a los humanos, cuando me imagino los primeros días en los que la transformaron no me la imagino de otra forma.

Espero que la situación del enamorado de Akane haya sido clara y si no, pues les diré que se imaginen que su galán sin nombre era de ese tipo de personas positivas y que ella sentía un inmenso amor por él. Lamento la personalidad de 17 pero tampoco la pienso de otro forma.

Ojala se den el tiempo de comentar, cualquier cosa, y espero les haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar, y estoy segura que casi nadie leera este capitulo, pero si lo estas leyendo… ¡Holis!

Bueno este es el segundo cápitulo, dejare las explicaciones abajo…

* * *

- ¿Akane?- susurro el hombre como un quejido, ella se pegó las a los barrotes, un par de lágrimas exigían salir por sus ojos, pero no podían- me alegro de que te encuentres viva - le dijo después de un rato en silencio, no había nada que decir, no existían palabras que pudieran salir ahora y no fueran tontas "me alegro de que estés conmigo" "que bien estar reunidos" claro decir eso sería casi un insulto, una burla a su triste situación, el hombre suspiraba lenta y pesadamente, dando a entender el mal estado de sus pulmones, giró su cabeza, estaba mareada, tenía sueño y el pequeño a su lado estaba brincoteando por la celda, cantando una canción que en de su boca salía feliz, como si de un himno a la alegría se tratara, sin embargo la letra era triste, deprimente y para el peor de los casos adecuada para la situación de todos, Akane se preguntó done pudo haber aprendido esa canción, pero tampoco se desgano los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta.  
- Akane- la llamo el hombre, su voz era más viva, era de noche y ella estaba reincorporándose, pues había pasado la tarde entera dormida, - ¿Por qué no te fuiste?- esa pregunta la dejo impactada, no sabía que responder, ella era consciente de que sí se hubiera ido con su amado, ahora no estaría aquí, ahora ambos estarían en algún lugar de la ciudad, felices y juntos, no como ahora que estaban separados e ignorantes de la situación del otro.  
- No me iba a ir a ningún sitio- respondió ella con un hilo de voz, apenas audible, el hombre la miraba, al menos miraba el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad,  
- No soy tonto Akane- le dijo el hombre con sutileza- no me hubiera molestado, la vida que nosotros podíamos ofrecerte era poca, haya afuera con él, al menos hubieras sido feliz- dijo con tristeza, sus palabras eran dolosamente verdaderas y él como su padre lo sabía.  
- No me atreví a hacerlo- dijo después de un momento de silencio, su padre asintió en la oscuridad, donde Akane no pudo notar ese movimiento.

Apenas fue consiente del momento en el cual caía profundamente dormida…

_La colina se alzaba demasiado alta sobre ella, casi parecía una montaña, pero ella sabía que era su colina y tenía la ilusión que al llegar a la cima se encontraría con él, así que empezó a correr, corría como una niña impaciente, como si del otro lada se fuera a encontrar con una piscina de chocolate solo para ella, su blusa se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al sudor, sus cabellos rubios se sacudían fuertemente y los chamarros comenzaban a arderle por el esfuerzo pero aun así seguía con su carrera, impulsada por el único deseo de verlo, sin embargo no sentía que estuviese más cerca que hacia un segundo o desde que había iniciado la carrera, molesta por esto acelero el ritmo de su carrera, pronto su pecho estaba ardiendo por la falta de oxígeno, necesitaba parar, necesitaba tomarse un respiro, pero su deseo por verle no hacía por aumentar y tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento la colina desaparecería._

_-¡Akane!- la llamaba una voz, sintió un vuelco en su corazón, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano corrió más rápido y su cuerpo protesto ante esto- ¡Akane!- grito de nuevo esa voz, ahora con una carga de preocupación- _¡Akane!- esa no era la voz de él, sino la de su padre, y lentamente la colina, el paisaje, el aire puro y fresco, desaparecieron dejando solamente las melancólicas notas de la voz de su padre.

Despertó de una manera triste, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, su respiración era pesada, su cuerpo estaba frio y pegajoso, a su lado el niño dormía con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera preocupado, no muy lejos la mujer la observaba, fue entonces que noto que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la manta que ella usualmente traía envuelta, estaba sucia, pero la sentía como la más fina manta que jamás había usado

La luz del mediodía era brillante, casi segadora para sus ojos que no veían más que la oscuridad, su padre estaba dormido, si antes había parecido destrozado ahora lo parecía más, sus ojos delataban haber dormido pronto, y eso era apreciable aun en la oscuridad, recibió como era costumbre su trozo de pan y una pequeña tacita con agua la cual sería recogida hasta el día siguiente, esta vez un soldado con una sonrisa amable le entrego en la mano la comida, no parecía tener más que uno o dos años más que ella, le dirigió una mirada de pena, compasión y ella se sobrecogió por el gesto.

Hubo un momento en el cual su padre no le despegaba los ojos, los cuales se humedecieron casi al borde el del llanto, luego entonces arrojo el pan, después de ver como Akane compartía su ya reducida porción, ella con confusión la tomo.

- Es lo único que recibirás hasta mañana- le dijo con la intención de lanzarlo.

- Detente- le pidió su padre, ella le miro aún más confundida- tú lo necesitas más que yo- le dijo mientras de sus ojos brotaba una lagrima arrastrando a su paso con el muro de sentimientos que había construido él a base de puro esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella con impaciencia, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su padre llorar, para ser más exactos desde que _perdieron_ a su madre.

- Con un demonio, solo comételo y listo- dijo él con molestia, ella accedió y se lo comía, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hambre saciada- ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre?

_Claro que no_ pensó Akane con amargura, ella no quería parecerse en absoluto a su madre, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales no se había acabado de decidir entre dejarlos o no.

-Su cabello es del mismo color- dijo después de un rato,- pero tus ojos no, son como los míos, sino serías una copia idéntica- le dijo, esta vez fueron los ojos de Akane los que se humedecieron, sin embargo su padre no pareció notarlo- son igual de atentas, aunque yo no lo merezca- dijo él después de un rato- claro que ella lo noto, solo me pregunto el porqué, tu siendo más inteligente que ella, no lo notaste antes y te fuiste.

Estaba bastante confundida con las palabras de su padre, podrían ser los únicos halagos que lo había escuchado pronunciar, y al final parecían más una reprimiendo por su cobardía que otra cosa, ella ya tenía suficiente con su propio cargo moral y consciencia como para ahora cargar con el peso del regaño de su padre.

-Nunca me di cuenta del momento en el cual mis hijos crecieron- dijo el después de un rato, ella solo podía verlo, años de maltrato le habían enseñado que no podía interrumpir a su padre un hombre que ya fuera por la ebriedad o por su naturaleza era violento y poco paciente no debía de ser interrumpido.- ¿Akane, fui un buen padre?- ella estaba por responder, o por lo menos hacer algún sonido que le avisara que estaba sopesando su respuesta- Se honesta conmigo, sé que fui un terrible padre.

-Fuiste un terrible padre- dijo ella tomando las gotitas de valor que tenía, su padre sonrió dando un sorbo a su agua, Akane cerro la boca mordiéndose el labio, no cabiendo en su asombro, ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso a su padre?

Dos o tres días pasaron, su padre le cedía su porción y ella no con mucho gusto se la comía, no sabía que planeaba su padre…

-¡Tienes que comer!- le grito Akane después de que le diera su pan, él suspiro audiblemente y negó con la cabeza.

- He tomado una decisión- le dijo después de un rato, Akane estaba molesta y preocupada- no fui un buen padre y la única forma que tengo para compensártelo es dándote una pieza de pan duro- dijo riéndose sin ganas- mis esfuerzos son pobres y sé que no compensan lo que he hecho mal.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?- le pregunto Akane confundida

- Te daré mi comida- le dijo – al menos así no serás tan desdichada, sé que la compartes con ese chiquillo- dijo señalando al niño que yacía dormido en su regazo- me siento orgulloso de ti, pero no quiero que pongas tu vida en riesgo por nadie, tú tienes que vivir y ser feliz- le dijo.- al menos en el tiempo que me queda de vida me asegurare de que te encuentres lo mejor que puedas.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!- le grito molesta, comprendiendo las palabras de su padre- perdí a uno de mis padres, no quiero quedarme sola.

-No estarás sola- le dijo su padre,- tienes a tu hermano, estoy seguro de que ambos lograran salir vivos de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, de esas que Akane solo recordaba vagamente de su infancia, cuando aún era muy pequeña.

Un guardia, joven y con sonrisa amable se acercó hacía ellos y lanzo una playera que Akane dedujo que sería para el niño, no dijo nada más que la sola seña de silencio, ella lo miro confundida, luego el guardia miro a su padre y sacudió la cabeza como si sintiera compasión… la experiencia le decía a Akane que aquellos, como él, que golpeaban a la gente y los mantenían encerrados no podían sentir compasión ni gestos como los de él.

Akane habría estado rondando los 8 años, un sábado cualquiera, su madre esa mañana la levanto antes del amanecer, y en silencio la vistió, un lindo vestido floreado y un sombrero gorro, unas zapatillas que no usaba más que los domingos para asistir a la iglesia, en una mochilita atiborro cuanta ropa cupo en ella; la tomo de la mano y en el silencio más imposible salieron de la casa.

Solo pudieron pasar una u dos semanas en el más absoluto silencio, ella recibía su dosis extra de comida, algunas veces ese mismo soldado, el de sonrisa amable, solía darle comida extra al niño, con quien Akane estaba formando una amistad silenciosa, donde incluso jugueteaban un poco con piedrillas que se encontraban ahí.

-Cobarde- dijo el soldado en dirección de la celda de su padre, este no se movió ni respondió asustando a Akane quien se acercó lo más que pudo a la reja.- asqueroso cobarde- dijo el guardia mientras abría la celda y sin mucho esmero sacaba a rastras el cuerpo de su padre, dejándolo a un costado de Akane, quien horrorizada miraba el cuerpo esquelético de su padre.

- Ya volveré- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el hombre- no tardare- le dijo mientras intentaba sonreír dejando ver como algunas piezas dentales se le habían caído y su piel parecía estar a punto de ser rasgada por sus prominentes huesos… Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y llorar desconsolada; Sintió una mano no muy pesada sobre su hombre y un fuerte abrazo.

-Fuerte- le dijo la mujer con dificultades, claro que era fuerte: ver a tu padre morir poco a poco era fuerte, ver como la vida iba dejando el cuerpo maltratado de tu padre era fuerte, estar encerrada ahí era algo fuerte y por desgracia ella no era fuerte, era débil, débil e ingenua, la fórmula perfecta para un desastre.

-No llores por un cobarde como él- le dijo el guardia, ella solo logro hipar, estaba bastante descontrolada y las palabras de ese hombre no le eran de ayuda- debería de castigarte por el alboroto- le dijo muy despacio, casi al odio- pero no lo hare- le dijo- así que guarda silencio.

Su madre vestía su ropa más elegante, llevando su cabello rubio peinado de tal forma que sus ojos brillantes y azules se veían más grandes, la llevo por un camino a las afueras de la villa…

-¿A dónde vamos, mami?- pregunto ella, de forma insistente, su madre se mordió el labio y le apretó la mano más fuerte.

-A la ciudad- le respondió después de que las insistentes preguntas de Akane la pusieran nerviosa

- ¿Haya veremos a papá?- le pregunto con la más pura inocencia de una niña, su madre no respondió, y a pesar de que Akane le pregunto en repetidas ocasiones no le respondió, solo negaba con la cabeza y estiraba el cuello intentando ver si algo se acercaba por el camino.

Una hora o tal vez mas estuvieron paradas en el pie de una colina, entonces su madre de pronto apretó más fuerte, lastimando la mano de Akane. Pronto Akane escucho el sonido que pocas veces se escuchaba: un auto se acercaba, y su asombro fue aumentando al ver el lujoso auto que se acercaba, estaba emocionada: no solo iría por primera vez a la ciudad, sino que también iría en _eso;_

El auto se detuvo a su lado y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre, de piel blanca, quien vestía un traje impecable; su madre se acercó al auto tras notar el gesto extraño del chofer; se dijeron unas cuantas palabras que Akane no alcanzo a escuchar, luego su madre temblando y llorando se acercó a ella, Akane no podía despegarle la mirada a la severa mueca del chofer.

Perdóname Akane- le dijo llorosa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- volveré por ti…

No te tardes mami- dijo Akane ignorante, luego su madre se introdujo en el auto dejándola ahí, sin un abrigo, esperándola, en una mañana fría con una promesa que no cumpliría.

* * *

Bueno, primero debo de excusarme por durar tanto en actualizar, y es que no solo no he tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo, si no que cada vez que encontraba un huequito para escribirlo y conseguía la computadora a alguien se le ocurria pedirme que le ayudara en algo, que hicera algo o que le cediera la computadora, así que hasta hoy he logrado escribir esto y subirlo.

Lamento no poder profundizar mucho, pero no me sale, ahora que si he puesto mal la ultima parte, es por que quería ponerla pero no sabía muy bien donde, así que tal vez ponga una parte de la historia "actual" y otra donde recapitule la infancia de Akane, no estoy segura de sí lo hare solo en este capítulo o en varios. Si tienen alguna duda por fis coméntenla o manden un MP como gusten.

Gracias por leer y por comentar (Ojala comenten).

A Jinzoningen Juu-Chan : Gracias por leer, y otras gracias más por comentar, cuando me refería a mi primer fic me referia a que era mi primer proyecto que no fuera un one-shot, supongo que fue un error algo tonto de mi parte poner eso o.o y luego gracias por los consejos, estoy segura de que si había seleccionado el personaje pero creo que olvide dar click en "add" al final e.e Saludos y gracias si lees esto n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de esta historia, ojala les guste…

Lloro hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos, lloro en silencio por el temor al castigo, quiso gritar pero su garganta estaba lastimada, sintió una enorme soledad y también aguardo su muerte pero nada sucedía, ahí estaba en la misma y asquerosa celda en la que había pasado incontable tiempo, habían pasado tres o tal vez cuatro días desde que su padre había muerto, ¿Por qué eso tenía que haberle pasado no? Ojala que así fuera porque aquí no existía mejor futuro que eso: la muerte.

Esa mañana se sentía vacía, hacía frio, los gritos de alguien a las lejanías eran un canto matutino ordinario en ese asqueroso lugar, ya fuese por que traían un alma a pudrirse ahí o sacaban a un cuerpo rancio o moribundo de ahí…

Espero su ración de pan con ansias, tenía desde que había visto a su padre morir que no comía, el guardia la había amenazado con meterle todo el pan en la boca si no se lo comía, pero sus amenazas no la asustaron o al menos no la perturbaron en su actitud rebelde, pero su pan no llegó a la hora de siempre, es más incuso el ambiente en las celdas era tenso, frio y sobre todo olía a ¿limpio?

-¡Hoy están de_suerte_!- grito aquel guardia que solía sonreírle enfatizando la palabra suerte con un aire tétrico- el Dr. Gero ha venido hoy a verles…

Ella no entendía esas palabras, no sabía por qué el niño al escuchar esas palabras había ido a esconderse en lo más profundo de la celda, no entendía por qué aquella mujer ahora temblaba de miedo.

Los presos gritaban y gritaban algunos con terror otros con furia, pero no cabía duda de que sus gritos eran horribles y que no hacían otra cosa que infundirle más terror ¿Quién era el Dr. Gero? Akane supuso que debía de ser el encargado de revisar el estado de salud de los reclusos, pero eso no explicaba por qué gritaban.

Sintió unos pasos amortiguados acercarse, el niño se hizo un ovillo casi imperceptible al fondo, la mujer fingió estar dormida y ella solo se mantuvo en su lugar, expectante de lo que fuese a suceder…

El Dr. Gero, o al menos quien supuso ella que era, era un anciano delgado con nariz aguileña, tenía un extraño olor, sus ojos eran de un azul amenazador, tenía un prominente vendaje en la cabeza y una mirada penetrante que incluso parecía ser capaz de ver más allá de los huesos.

-Ella podría ser apta- dijo sin mucho interés antes de irse a la celda contigua, el guardia solo asintió mientras que rebuscaba las llaves de la reja.- sin embargo no sé si resistirá, probémosla

- Tienes que matarlo- le dijo mientras tomaba al niño de la playera harapienta y lo ponía frente a ella y le tendía un cuchillo, ella negó con la cabeza, él torció el gesto y dejo caer al niño al suelo- Solo tienes que clavarle el cuchillo- ella se volvió a negar, la voz de aquel hombre parecía estar enfadada- entonces encájatelo tu – le ordeno, ella tomo el cuchillo tras el feroz grito del hombre- es fácil: le encajas el cuchillo a él o te lo encajas a ti misma- su voz paso de ser feroz a ser un voz casual como quien te pide que la hora.

Nunca había pensado ella en ponerle fin a su vida, siempre había sido una persona de pocas metas, eso era cierto, pero no es que sus metas le importaran poco, siempre había querido conocer a un bue hombre, enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos y vivir junto a el amor de su vida hasta la muerte, y hoy estaba a punto de saltarse todas sus metas para llegar a su fin, ¿Por qué eso era lo que tenía que hacer no? Ceder su vida para que la de un niño indefenso continuara, ¿Eso era lo correcto? Porque sus metas no eran más importantes que las de él, porque ella no podía evitar que los demás hicieran realidad sus sueños solo para ella cumplir los suyos.

Decidida miro al niño, sus ojos eran vacíos e hicieron temblar su valentía… ¿Qué metas podría tener esa criaturilla que no conocía nada? ¿Acaso él soñaba en algo? Era imposible, alguien que había nacido en la oscuridad no podría soñar más que en la oscuridad, ¿Entonces no era menos egoísta terminar con el sufrimiento de esa criatura que dejarlo vivir en la nada? Claro que lo mejor sería poner fin al sufrimiento ajeno, no importaba que ella tuviera que cargar con sus acciones por lo que quedara de su existencia.

Tomo el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos clavo el cuchillo en el niño, quien no grito, solo sonrió, o al menos eso creyó Akane, al menos eso se obligó a creer, el grito que se escuchó no provino del niño, ni de ella, si no de la mujer quien se acercó destrozada y tomo al niño en sus brazos, Akane estaba en shock ¿Qué había hecho? Firmar su contrato de residencia en el infierno, eso había hecho.

La mujer le grito algo mientras depositaba el cuerpecito sin vida en la tierra, Akane a pesar de no entender ese idioma le supo a maldición, y bien que se la merecía, luego sintió como la mujer la embestía con una fuerza increíble para su condición, gritaba cosas sin sentido, intentaba arrancarle el cuchillo intentaba golpearla y no es que Akane pusiera mucha resistencia.

-¡Defiéndete!- le gritó el guardia- ponle fin a su sufrimiento.

"Ponle fin a su sufrimiento" eso implicaba matar a aquella mujer, ¿En que clase de basura se había convertido? Sin embargo algo en los ojos rabiosos de esa mujer le hicieron creer que no existía mejor lugar para ella que la muerte, ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, si ya había cometido un pecado podía cometer dos, al final ella pagaría gustosa su condena en el infierno por sus actos, solo esperaba que alguien pudiera también "ponerle fin a su sufrimiento". Aprovechándose de su juventud logro parar los golpes de esa mujer quien cansada dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella misma llorando desconsoladamente Akane pasa sus manos en un intento de abrazarla e inexpertamente clavo el cuchillo una vez más, no hubo ningún cambio en sus posiciones aquella mujer estaba muriendo encima de ella, manchando su ropa de sangre tibia y muy roja, luego de que la mujer muriera el guardia sin mucho cuidado la jalo del cuello de su blusa y la arrastro hacía afuera de la celda, luego la puso de pie, le quito el cuchillo de la mano y la condujo por los oscuros pasillos de la caverna aquella.

-Hiciste lo correcto- le dijo el guardia, ella no podía responder, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en los ojos vacíos del niño, en la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la mujer, los había matado sin siquiera saber nada de ellos.- no existe un futuro aquí que no sea mejor que la muerte- su voz era melancólica- has sido muy valiente al elegir vivir- la felicito- para niños como él no existe nada que no sea terminar como yo- la miro a los ojos mientras se detenían en una puerta- no hay nada menos agradable, independientemente de lo que tu creas, que ver a gente morir todos los días, en torturar almas inocentes, ver espíritus joviales romperse, sin poder hacer nada- Akane suspiro- es de cobardes morir dejando a los demás sufrir- dijo mientras abría la puerta- suerte.

La luz de la otra habitación era casi segadora, una luz blanca, alguien la jalo del brazo y la dirigió hacia algún lugar, donde luego la sentaron en el suelo a la fuerza. A penas sus ojos se adaptaban a la inmensa cantidad de luz, olía a esterilidad, nada que ver con la humedad de la celda, todo era blanco y limpio donde dos decenas de personas todas sucias, harapientas, esqueléticas y con ojos vacíos parecían fuera de lugar.

Alguien con bata y cubre bocas se acercó a ellos, tomaba sus delgadas manos y les inyectaba algo, la jeringa parecía ser capaz de traspasar sus manos, era una inyección dolorosa, Akane sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba de adentro hacia afuera y que en cualquier momento su mano se calcinaría para seguir luego con ella misma… ¡Bienvenida al segundo piso del infierno Akane!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parada ahí? ¿Tres o cuatro horas? Estaba parada tal y como su madre la había dejado, tenía la mochila en el suelo con la ropa tirada y esparcida, pues en algún momento se había resbalado de sus adormecidas manos, no acababa de entender por qué aun no su madre no volvía ¿Habría ido por su padre?¿Se habría cancelado el viaje? ¡Ella tenía tantas ganas de ir a la ciudad! Tal vez había olvidado donde la había dejado, si eso podría ser, su madre era muy descuidada y olvidadiza.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto una mujer, su vecina, venía cargando un jarrón con leche y se detuvo frente a ella, sacándola de su adormecimiento- ¿Me has escuchado?- dijo sacudiéndola, Akane negó con la cabeza- te pregunte que haces aquí, ¡Niña responde! ¿Dónde esta tu madre?- le pregunto

-Dijo que volvería- respondió Akane- me dijo que la esperara- dijo mientras estiraba el cuello para ver si su madre venia en algun sitio.

-¡Santo cielo!- expresó la mujer con un gesto desaprobatorio- ¡Tu madre es tan distraída!- exclamo- anda junta tus cosas y volvamos a tu casa

-Pero mamá dijo que la esperara- se quejó Akane, mientras juntaba su ropa del suelo y la metía en la mochila. La mujer miro la ropa y descompuso el rostro…

¿Cuántas semanas han pasado desde que actualice? ¿4? No tengo perdón, espero que este capitulo les agrade…

Tengo un enorme problema llamado escuela, apenas tengo tiempo de algo que no sea escuela, además no me termina de gustar este capitulo, es decir los sucesos son los que quería pero no se si los narro bien, perdón si no es así. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar n.n


End file.
